


december 27

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Can u write a blurb about going on that birthday trip to the Bahamas that Timmy went on this year with his friends Giullian and frank etc~~Could you post a part 2 to the Bahamas trip? Like a fluffy smut just continuing the other part.





	december 27

**Author's Note:**

> **combined 2 requests  
find me on tumblr same username xx

“Come with me.”

Could you say no?

Timmy slept for almost the entirety of the flight, waking only momentarily to nuzzle himself into your neck, his arms wrapping lazily around your waist. Dreams danced, because he smiled as he slept. Your fingers ran slowly through his curls, and the jolt of the plane hitting the runway woke him from slumber.

Charming and ornate, he had found a small hut to rent out above the water for you to share, his friends staying nearby. The water was clear, teal and blue swirls flowing over sand that was white and scorched. He held your hand, walking along the shore and picking up shells one by one. Paddleball with his friends, because he was not very good at it. Lanky and clumsy, he still tried. They whistled and hooted whenever he kissed you, and he often flipped them off in return. Private, no cameras, you were his and he was yours. It was amazing to be free to love him out loud, to hold him in the sun without eyes watching your every move.

“This isn’t a honeymoon!” They teased, but seeing him so happy was all they had ever wanted. Besides, you both ignored them anyway.

“Mmm, not yet it’s not,” Tim mumbled into your ear, tickling your side lightly before grabbing a frisbee and tossing it. A promise lingered there. Your heart nearly stopped.

Every night was tipsy and romantic, and every morning was cheerful and bright. The sun rose at the perfect angle every day, shining on his back as he slept later than usual, the luxury rare. You had coffee with his friends, painting your toenails a bright orange and laughing at their stories. Carefree. He emerged eventually, rubbing his eyes and placing a light kiss to the top of your forehead as he sat down for breakfast.

Timmy took you on the boat that day, giggling like a young boy as your hair blew in the wind and tangled in his sunglasses. The fish were curious but cautious, and you were fascinated by their colors and movements. Almost forgetting where you were, you beamed and watched them go about their lives. Pointing at a deep blue fish, a royal looking fellow, you declared him to be Tim.

The human Tim laughed loudly. “Why?”

“Well,” you pursed your lips, watching fish Tim swim away. “He’s breathtaking, but I don’t think he knows it. Just because his world is blue, he may not feel special. But I see him.” You turned to gaze up at human Tim. “I think he’s my favorite.”

“You’re fucking incredible.” He meant it. It was in his eyes. Promising him fun later, you urged him to enjoy a night with his friends. Later.

It was a birthday trip, after all. Was it not? You elected for elegance, putting on a satin, pink nightgown that hugged your hips and barely passed your butt. The straps were creamy white, trailing to a simple lace design over your chest. Orange flashed from your toes as you turned around, gazing in the mirror. Underwear? Why bother? The walkway vibrated with his steps, and you turned to face the door as he entered. Back from whatever tomfoolery they had been up to, Timothée closed the door behind him slowly.

“Hey there, troublemaker,” he said softly, his voice low and sultry. Walking around the bed, his pupils blown already, he stood close, pushing your hair gently behind your ear. “Haven’t seen this before.” Gentle fingers trailed along your collarbone, making you sigh and lean into his touch. The satin was made to be touched by him.

“It’s a special occasion,” you sighed, watching his eyes meet yours. Stepping closer, you reached beside him to the nightstand. His eyes didn’t falter from yours, his mouth parting as his breathing accelerated. A small silver bow was waiting, and you placed it daintily on the top of your head, patting it lightly. “Ta-da.”

“Mmm, so you’re my gift, are you?” His eyes danced around your body, one hand finding your thigh and pushing the fabric up your skin slowly. “I suppose I shouldn’t tear the wrapping paper?”

You laughed, covering your mouth and giggling into your hand. “I’d prefer that you didn’t.”

“I think I’d like to see it again, so I won’t,” he promised. In a swift and surprisingly graceful motion, his hands found your behind to lift you into the air, and he pivoted his body to turn and drop you lightly onto the bed. Bouncing, you laughed and opened your arms and legs to pull him into your body as he crawled over you.

“I love you,” you said quietly, and his movement stopped. Green, piercing and vivid, found your eyes, and he was beaming.

“I love you.” Pushing your body further onto the bed, he lowered his hips and rutted them into your own, kissing below your ear and down the side of your neck. Your body responded automatically, legs wrapping around his lower back to line your core with his erection. He groaned into your mouth as you thrusted your hips up to meet him, creating friction and heat through your lower stomach and between your thighs. “Fuck, don’t make me come in my pants like a teenager…”

Smiling into his mouth, you started lowering your waist back to the mattress before he grunted in protest, hooking his arm under your back to lift you up again. Fighting an urge to take control (it was his birthday, after all), you tangled your fingers in his hair and arched yourself up to kiss him. He whimpered and pressed his body down closer, kissing you back as his hips continued to rock down into yours. His pace began to quicken, and you wondered wildly why, WHY did neither of you suggest dry humping more often???

“Oh my God,” he groaned, his breathing ragged against your skin. Lifting himself, leaving you breathless and wanting, he moved down your body and pushed your legs open, settling between them. He gazed up at you through dark eyes, rolling the silk up your legs and onto your stomach. “May I?”

You propped yourself onto your elbows, and the bow toppled off your head as you nodded eagerly. “Please…”

His eyes darted to the silver as a moment of hesitation clouded his face. “Hold on, baby,” he said, rising quickly and moving to a nightstand nearby, digging inside of it.

“What are you-“

“Aha!” He held up a small roll of tape. Sitting next to you on the bed, he pulled off a piece and used it to stick the silver bow back to the top of your head. “I’d like that to stay.”

You chewed your bottom lip and watched him silently as he moved between your legs again, his arms hooking under your thighs and around to place his hands on your tummy.

“Whatever you want, birthday boy.” You laid back, your chest already heaving in anticipation.

Two long fingers trailed to your sex, gently pulling the folded skin open so he could bury his mouth into it. Back arching instantly, you moaned his name loudly into the night as both hands grabbed at his hair, tugging it. He hummed, clearly pleased with your response and rewarding you with a single finger, pushing it slowly in and out of your body. Your walls squeezed around it, wanting more of him, begging for more almost as much as your voice was begging into the shadows. He growled quietly and pumped his hand faster, his tongue almost abusing the sensitive bud above your entrance. The fabric of the nightgown was halfway up your back, forgotten and wrinkled.

“C’mon, come for me, gorgeous,” he cooed, pushing another finger into you and using his other hand to massage your hip, your stomach, and your breasts. Your legs clenched with tension, and your entire lower body lifted off the bed as his fingers found a spot inside of you that made you see stars. Riding through it with you, he withdrew his fingers when your back hit the sheets again, both of you gasping for air. He swore under his breath several times, making you smile at the ceiling.

“Tim…”

He didn’t have to be told twice. His fingers dug into your purse in its place next to the bed, tugging a condom from it and holding it with shaky hands as he tore it open with his teeth. You sat up, tugging the nightgown over your head and adjusting the silver bow before laying back against the pillows. Rolling the condom on, he swallowed hard.

“Are you ready for me, pretty girl?” Tim’s voice was low and soft, sending a sharp, chilling tingle down your spine. Liquid heat pooled between your legs as he lowered himself back over you again, kissing you with hunger while using a shaky hand to line himself up.

“Yes, please, baby,” you urged, holding your body open to him.

Lifting his head to look briefly down to where your body would meet his, he slid one hand under your lower back. Adjusting his hips once, twice, they rolled forward with confidence and made you yell his name into the dark.

“Are… you okay?” Timothée spoke through a raspy throat, his body tense with the effort of holding still.

You began moving your hips before he finished speaking, kissing him and making him cry out into your mouth. Nodding your head urgently, you hooked an arm around his back and held on.

The desire to take it slow lasted for a few moments only, and his face fell into the crook of your neck. He pulled his cock almost entirely out of you each time, teasing your aching insides before burying himself completely back into you again. Each thrust made him grunt harshly, his fingers digging into your back as he lifted you up to meet him. Your head fell back, your mouth open to gasp for air between the repetition of his name and the urges to move faster.

“Fuck, Tim, that’s so good, fuck!”

He groaned loudly and pressed his forehead against yours, kissing you hard and snapping his hips relentlessly now. Your fingers ran through his hair, and you mumbled praise and love into his lips. Friction and heat and shaking legs, your lower body was igniting. Oh.

“You’re so sweet, you feel so good,” he moaned, his pace becoming sloppy and erratic. Holding out, pushing through a few more electric seconds of pleasure, he finally let go and filled the condom with a low, long growl rumbling from his stomach. You kissed his temple and forehead as his body deflated slowly, holding him as close as possible. When movement ceased, neither of you stirred until your breathing became regular again.

He gently pulled out from within you, snuggling himself up against your side with his leg draped between yours and his arms around your middle. Turning into him, you smiled in amusement while he nuzzled his head into a comfortable position beneath your jaw. Lightly allowing your fingers to trace up and down his spine, you kissed his forehead again.

“I think this would be a perfect honeymoon spot, actually,” you announced randomly, holding back a laugh when his grip on you tightened.

Timmy lifted his head to smile down at you through sleepy yet somehow still mischievous eyes. “Yeah?”

You wrinkled your nose, pecking his mouth lightly and making him laugh. “Yeah.”

“Well… you’d have to marry me first, you know that, right?”


End file.
